


Sex, Jeans, and Baby Bumps

by Fenix21



Series: And Then They Were Three... [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hormones, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop, mpreg!jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix21/pseuds/Fenix21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jared's jeans don't fit and Jensen makes him feel better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex, Jeans, and Baby Bumps

Jensen woke to the sound of a frustrated snarl, a yelp, and something weighted but blessedly—judging by the the lack of a following shatter—not breakable hitting a wall. Sadie’s claws skittered across the bathroom tile a second later and dug into carpet as she propelled herself at speed out of the bedroom.

Jensen was coming awake by degrees, shifting up through gears faster than normal, but he was still groggy when he got his feet on the floor and headed toward the bathroom Sadie had exited so quickly with her tail between her legs. He could hear mumbling and cursing that was quickly devolving into tears coming from their walk-in closet. He gave a soft, cautious knock on the wall as he rounded the corner.

“Jared?”

The sight that met his eyes brought him fully alert faster than his traditional dark espresso roast.

Jared was sitting in the floor wearing a t-shirt, socks, and no pants in the middle of a heap of what looked like every pair of jeans he owned. He was wringing the leg of one pair in his hands and his face was pinched in anger but his eyes were red and full of tears on the verge of spilling.

Jensen squatted down in front of him. “Jared? Babe? What happened? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing fits!” Jared snapped, and Jensen understood immediately what had caused Sadie to turn tail and run. Jared was angry and upset and his shoulders were trembling and his knuckles were white where he gripped the bunch of denim in his fingers.

Jensen reached out a hand like he was trying to coax a wild animal to calm and gently stroked Jared’s arm. “You mean between yesterday and today _everything’s_ gotten too small?” His tone was indulgent, slightly condescending, and Jared scowled at him.

“Yes!” Jared threw the jeans he was pawing at across the closet floor, narrowly missing Jensen’s shoulder.

Jensen tried again. “Is it just that they’re getting too uncomfortable to wear?”

“Yes,” Jared admitted, the bluster going out of him like a balloon suddenly deflating. His bottom lip quivered in a valiant effort to contain a sudden sob and one lone tear slipped down his cheek. “And I’m not even showing yet, so it doesn’t make sense.”

Jensen tilted his head and the corner of his mouth hitched up. “Oh, I don’t know. Let’s see.” He wiped away the tear with his thumb and then held out his hand, urging Jared to take it. “Come on. Up you go.”

Jared reluctantly allowed himself to be levered off the floor and pulled into the bathroom and stood in front of the big mirror that stretched the length of the wall behind their double sinks.

Jensen smoothed the palms of his hands up Jared’s arms and over his shoulders, going slowly to sooth the trembling in the tense muscles underneath, then down across his chest and down further to rest on his belly. Jared instinctively leaned back into his touch.

“Now, let’s take a look, shall we?” Jensen said gently, catching the hem of Jared’s t-shirt and lifting it.

“Jensen….” Jared tried to bat away Jensen’s hands. He flushed and turned his face away from the mirror. “I look awful. I don’t look pregnant, just…fat.”

Jensen’s brows drew together in a brief scowl. He pulled Jared’s shirt all the way up around his ribs and caressed the long low curve of Jared’s belly, palming the gentle swell at the level of his navel. “ _You_ are beautiful,” he whispered and nudged Jared’s head around so he would look in the mirror. “See? Definitely a baby bump.”

Jared shook his head. “’S not.”

Jensen caught at one of Jared’s hands and brought it in to rest on his belly, keeping his own hand there as well, pressing warmly. “Jay, there is nothing as beautiful to me as you… _except_ you filling all out with our baby growing inside you.”

“Jen….” Jared blushed again and ducked his head, bangs still damp from his shower curling into his eyes; but he lifted his other hand and covered Jensen’s so that they were layered three deep, warm, and cradling the just beginning swell of his belly. “You could turn a boy’s head with talk like that, you know?” he teased.

“I aim to please,” Jensen said in his slowest southern drawl.

Jared shivered a little. “God, I love it when you go all Texas on me,” he said, a little of his own accent slipping through.

“Ya do, huh?” Jensen stretched up to nip lightly at Jared’s neck, then nosed into the hair behind his ear and blew soft and warm across the tender skin there. Jared shivered again, and Jensen’s arms tightened around his middle. He tipped his hips up and rocked slowly against Jared’s backside.

“Want me to show you exactly how beautiful I think you are?” Jensen whispered, flicking the tip of his tongue at the edge of Jared’s ear.

Jared moaned and tipped his head back on Jensen’s shoulder. “Yes. God, yes!”

Jensen met the backward roll of Jared’s hips with another thrust of his own and a barely suppressed groan. They hadn’t been doing much fooling around around lately because Jared had been so sick and exhausted. Most days it was all he could do to drag himself through work, pick at whatever Jensen fixed for dinner, and then fall asleep in Jensen’s lap on the couch before eight o’clock.

Jensen’s free hand came around to palm the rapidly stiffening evidence of Jared’s interest. “Sure you’re up for this, Jay?”

Jared barked a laugh at Jensen’s terrible pun and returned his devilish grin in the mirror. “Oh, yeah.” He turned in Jensen’s arms and angled his head to capture Jensen’s mouth, delving deep with sure thrust of his tongue. 

Jensen tightened his arms and dug his fingers in under Jared’s shoulder blades, rolling his hips until their erections slotted together and they moaned in unison at the sweet friction.“God, babe…I want you so bad.” 

Jensen started backing them toward the bedroom, lapping at Jared’s throat and the prominent line of his clavicle with every step, breathing warm into the hollow of his throat and fisting his unruly hair with one hand while he guided Jared’s path to the bed with the other on his hip.

The back of Jared’s knees connected with the mattress and he dropped into a sitting position. Jensen went down on his knees in front of him, worked his hands up under his t-shirt and stripped it off impatiently.

Jared’s hands were meantime scrabbling for purchase anywhere on Jensen’s body, skating over his chest, fingers digging at his hips, slipping to the inside of his thighs and stroking the sensitive flesh of his groin. “Jen, I want you—want you—.”

Jensen silenced Jared’s pleas with a breathless kiss. “I know. I know, babe.”

Jared whined and inched forward on the bed, rocking his hips up and locking his legs around Jensen’s lower back so that his ass was pressed against Jensen’s erect cock. “Want you in me, Jensen.”

Worry twitched at Jensen’s brow and he paused for half a second. “You sure this it okay, Jared?”

“Oh yeah, very okay,” Jared panted and pulled Jensen’s hand between his legs to feel how hard and ready and wanting he was.

Jensen stayed still. “No, Jay, I mean—I don’t what to hurt you. Or the baby.”

Jared stopped his near frantic wiggling and reached up to cup Jensen’s face. “You’re not going to hurt us. I promise.”

Jensen was not one hundred percent convinced, but he let Jared use his long reach to grasp at Jensen’s sleep pants, twitching them off his hips and setting his swollen dick free to rub against the soft friction of Jared’s cotton boxers.

“Off…off!” Jared demanded as he lifted his hips and tried to shimmy out of his boxers

Jensen chuckled, breathless, and leaned back, patting Jared’s thighs. “Gonna have to let me go for that.”

Jared snarled in disapproval, but let go his grip on Jensen’s hips and allowed him to strip the hindering underwear the rest of the way down his legs, then instantly recaptured him, tugging him viciously close so that the head of Jensen’s dick poked hard against his ass. Jared shifted impatiently, trying to open himself to Jensen’s stiff, throbbing cock.

“Whoa, whoa,” Jensen soothed, holding himself back and fishing under their pillows for lube. “Careful, babe. Careful. Don’t want to hurt you.”

Jared snarled again, but it was cut short when Jensen slowly pressed one slicked up finger between Jared’s cheeks and past that too tight ring of muscle. Jared moaned with loud abandon which Jensen reacted to like oil spilled over an open flame.

“Jesus, Jay….” Jensen’s dick jerked and blurted a little cum, dripping warm over the inside of Jared’s thigh. Jared rolled his hips, taking Jensen’s finger deeper and tightening his legs, tugging him even closer. “Jared, this isn’t—I can’t—.”

“Don’t try,” Jared panted. He reached a hand down and started stroking himself hard. “Just do it. Please! Jen…God, I need you!”

Jensen nearly doubled over with the effort to hold his orgasm at bay, watching Jared work himself, pearly drops of cum pushing up from the slit of his thick, hard cock and slicking his strokes. Jensen thrust in a second finger and Jared cried out, arching up and pressing down on Jensen’s long fingers.

“Gonna come, Jen,” Jared gasped, the rhythm of his hips going erratic. “Can’t…hold it!”

Jensen growled, jerked his hand free, grabbed himself and lined up with Jared’s slick, stretched hole. He pushed in with one smooth, slow thrust that tore a long guttural cry from Jared’s throat and had him coming all over himself. Jensen seated his cock deep, stuffing Jared full, and let the roll and rock of Jared’s hips as he rode out his orgasm stroke Jensen to his own shattering release. He stuttered a huge indrawn breath and let it out on a primal groan as the world temporarily washed away in static white and left him senseless but for the electric pleasure flooding his nerve endings.

When he managed his way back to full awareness, Jared was tugging on his shaking arms, trying to pull him down to lay across him, but Jensen shook his head and shifted his weight to the side, scooting up onto the bed, and rolling Jared over and into his arms.

“Jen, I’m not going to break,” Jared sighed in resignation.

“Not gonna test the theory, Jay,” Jensen replied easily, sifting his fingers into Jared’s unruly, sex-mussed hair. “I’m not exactly a feather weight.”

Jared just shook his head and tucked in closer to Jensen’s side. 

After several minutes with only the sound of their rushing blood cooling and the frantic beat of their hearts coming back down; the patter of feet and jingle of a dog collar and Sadie daring to check if the coast was clear again, Jared spoke,

“You know, as nice as this was, it still doesn’t solve the initial problem.” He tipped his head back and perched his chin on Jensen’s shoulder. “I still don’t have any jeans that fit.”

Jensen laughed outright until Jared smacked him lightly across the chest then he lifted a finger and gently bopped the end of Jared’s nose before curling up to kiss it and grin.

“Come on then, let’s find you some sweatpants and go shopping.”


End file.
